Monica
The pretty cat in season 4, See Olivia The Male blue cat, See Oggy Monica, Oggy's twin sister and Jack's love interest, is a minor character in the series. In one episode (Don't Rock The Cradle) She seems to have a child (meaning that Oggy is the uncle to it). She visits Oggy's house every now and then. In another episode (Sitcom) they fight each other. She is well known for being very active and likes to take on physical challenges such as sky diving and bungee jumping. She's always seen skating around on her inline skates. Out of all the main characters, she has the least amount of appearances; even fewer than Bob. Her first appearance was "Love and Kisses". Character Data *Hair Colors: Blonde *Fur Colors: Blue (Similar to Oggy's but lighter) *Eye Colors: Lavender *Nose Colors: Red *Shoe Colors: Pink *Tummy colors: Pink *Birthplace: New Hollandia *Homeplace: New Hollandia Personality She is tomboyish.She had the skates since she was born. She likes playing with Jack. She is stronger than Jack. In the episode of Sitcom, she was angry with Jack and she destroyed some things in the house. She also never crying like Monica. Just her crying like Oggy once. Appearance She looks like Oggy because they are twins but Monica has lighter fur than Oggy. She is born with pink roller skates on her legs and blonde hair which are tied like pigtails. Her daughter,Selina does not look like her mother but looks more like Jack. Family Members *Soto (Father) *Matilda (Mother) *Oggy (Brother) *Jack (Cousin/Love-Intrest,Husband) *Selina (Daugther) *Charlie the cat (Cousin) *Lavinia Cat (Aunt) *Zack (Uncle) *Zack (Aunt) *Chucky (Grandfather) *Wendy (Grandmother) Friends *Olivia (possible BFF) *Jack (Love-Intrest) Enemies *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Trivia *Jack is confused because both Oggy and she are twins. *In "Soldier For A Day" there is a picture of Monica with long legs in the drill instructor's bedroom. *In Sitcom she and Jack break up because of Jessie in "Just Married!" *She's voiced by Tara Strong, who voiced Raven, Kitten, Jinx, and Kole in Teen Titans. *She had the rollerskates since she was born. *Her phone number is 444-333-222 *She's also voiced by Toni Gonzaga in Filipino. Differences between all Seasons/Episodes: *In most appeared in season 2, she wears a pink rollerskate. Her eyes is looks normal and her pony tail is most bit but not shown the bow. *In Deep Trouble, she looks different than her appeared in most season three. She wears a skirt and no rollerskate, she wears a shoes & the shape of her nose was just like oggy's. Gallery Monica and Jack.jpg Jack loves Monica.jpg Monica.jpg|Monica said goodbye E73aqi.jpg|Monica's number phone Monica-Cat.jpeg Monica looking.jpg|Monica shocked in Love and Kisses Artwork by others Old Oggy and his friends by PurpleSerguei.jpg|Artwork by PurpleSerguei monica_by_arctica_ice_cat-d483euo.jpg|Artwork by Artica Ice Cat Christmas carols by arctica ice cat-d4ixkqy.jpg|Artwork by Arctica Ice Cat Episodes she appeared in Major Appearance *"Love and Kisses" (Debut) *"Go for it, Jack" *"Sky Diving" Minor Appearance *"Soldier For A Day" (Picture) *"Don't Rock The Cradle" *"Sitcom" *"Deep Trouble " Mentioned Appearance *"Just Married!" Polls Do you like Monica? Yes No Sometimes Category:Cat Category:Characters Category:Cat Family Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists